


Finally, a Birthday to Remember

by superpapershark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dogs, Domestic, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, older than cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpapershark/pseuds/superpapershark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re older and live together, and Tsukishima finally works up the courage to ask Yamaguchi out. On his birthday. With a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally, a Birthday to Remember

Tsukishima was prepared for Yamaguchi’s birthday; he’d bought the train tickets, figured out the best place to eat, and he’d arranged for his present to be dropped off later in the day. Tsukishime had spent so long planning it, there was nothing short of an earthquake could stop it. However, Tsukishima wasn’t going all-out for nothing; it had to be perfect so that when he confessed at the end of the day, the birthday boy would be so wooed he’d say yes. As Tsukishima had been hiding his feelings since their second year at Karasuno, moving from friends to dating was years overdue. For pete’s sake- they’d been sharing an apartment since they’d finished university last year and if Tsukishima didn’t make a move now, they’d stay together until they became old men yet still not date.

Stumbling into their little kitchen, Yamaguchi yawned and rubbed his eyes, “Mornin’ Tsukki. You’re up early.”

“No duh, it’s your birthday. C’mon, get ready so we can go out.”

That brightened him up, “You remembered! Where are we going?”

“Not telling. Just go get ready.”

“Fine,” Yamaguchi huffed, feigning annoyance by dragging his feet all the way back to his room, “But you have to give me a birthday request for being mean to me!”

“As long as it isn’t ‘let’s get a puppy’ than sure, you can have it.” Tsukishima called back, heading back to his own room to change. Once finished, they met each other in the front hall; Yamaguchi blushing slightly in his oversized hoodie and Tsukishima fidgeting and hoping his plan would work.

When he moved to open their apartment door, Yamaguchi went even redder and asked. “Could you pretend to be my boyfriend for the day? Y’know… for my request?” 

“Pretend?” Tsukishima asked, trying to figure out if Yamaguchi was trying to make a move and got nervous, or actually just wanted a birthday boyfriend, or any number of the crazy scenarios that would makes sense to his nervous logic.

“Yeah… It’s a bit dumb but… please?” he begged, looking up through his long lashes, “You’d just have to hold my hand and stuff, nothing big!”

Tsukishima scoffed, taking his best friend’s hand and leading him through the doorway, “I’m can be a better boyfriend than that. Just watch- after today, any other boyfriend will look pathetic next to me.”

The freckled boy nodded glumly, “Yeah.” and they drifted in to comfortable silence as they walked to the train station. It was fairly uneventful, though Tsukishima insisted on wrapping his scarf around Yamaguchi’s eyes so that their destination was a suprize. As they got closer, he put his hands over the ears too, so that the speaker wouldn’t give it away.

It was worth it though, as soon as they stepped out of the station and Yamaguchi saw the statue, he practically jumped on the taller boy in an awkward hug, “It’s Hachiko! You took me to see Hachiko for my birthday!”

Tsukishima put him down, but living up to the pretend boyfriend request, he gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Of course I did. And don’t be rude it’s the dog’s birthday too.”

Yamaguchi was embarrassed to reply, but he grabbed Tsukishima’s hand again, holding it as they listened to a speaker talk about the dog’s life and loyalty. In fact, Yamaguchi only let go of his hand during lunch to eat lunch, but his smile and happy chatter made up for it tenfold. That alone convinced Tsukishima, no matter what happened with the pretend boyfriend weirdness, he still had to ask Yamaguchi to be his real boyfriend.

After lunch, they wandered around __ until they’d both had enough for them to hop on a train back home. It was quiet but happy, with Yamaguchi still holding his hand and humming songs under his breath.

Arriving home, they were greeted by a large box at the door.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, “Is this yours?”

“It’s part one of your birthday present, idiot. Open it inside and we can wait for part two to come.”

Soon, their living room was filled with dog supplies as Yamaguchi pulled out a dog bed, food bowls, a lead, and treats, slowly becoming more confused at each item. Finally he gave into temptation and asked, “Um… what’s all this for? We don’t have a dog…”

Before Tsukishima could answer, the doorbell rang. “Here’s part two. You’ll understand once you see her.”

Rushing to the stairwell, he curtly greeted the deliveryman and signed off on the item. Yamaguchi looked on, completely lost until he heard a little whimper and bark from the crate.

As Tsukishima shut the door in the man’s face, Yamaguchi was rushing over to Tsukishima, pulling the taller boy’s head to his level and kissing him. Between breaths he said, “You got a puppy for my birthday. You agreed to be my fake boyfriend because I couldn’t ask you out right and you got me a puppy. I love you Tsukki. Thank you so much a puppy.”

Tsukishima mentally gave himself a pat on the back for getting it right and for finally getting to kiss Yamaguchi. However, when he tried to deepen the kiss, Yamaguchi pulled away, switching his attention to the little Shiba Inu in the crate.

“She’s so cute Tsukki! How did you get her?”

“I’ve been going to the local shelter for a few weeks trying for her. The adoption process is a bitch but I proved we were a financially stable, responsible couple and they agreed to give her up. Supposedly she’s potty trained too, but there’s no name.”

“She’s perfect, a name can later. C’mon, let’s take her to see all her new stuff!”

Tsukishima let himself be led around, and he even played a few rounds of ‘fetch the rubber hamburger’ with her before they all ended up exhausted on the couch. Yamaguchi was actually sitting in his lap, shamelessly cuddling as he pampered the little dog. It was time to make his move, “Hey Tadashi?”

Yamaguchi blushed at his first name, but nodded, “Yeah?”

“With whole pretend boyfriend thing- mind if we change it? This was supposed to be when I asked to you be my real boyfriend.”

That made Yamaguchi turn redder than a cherry, but he looked at the now sleeping puppy in his arms and mumbled, “Please; if you don’t you’ll break my heart.”

“Sap.”

“You bought me a puppy. The puppy I’ve wanted since I was 12.”

“Touché.”


End file.
